Flutter
by TideFan
Summary: Mary feels that something has to be wrong with the baby. One shot. Cannon 1920's Matthew and Mary.


Mary checked her hair once more in the old mirror, making sure Anna had tightened the braids enough before looking over shoulder to smile at Matthew. Her floppy blonde haired husband was already waiting in bed for her, the site sending chills down her spine. They had been married long enough where he sometimes wore on her nerves but not long enough where her heart didn't skip at the site of him in _their_ bed.

"My Darling, will you please come rest with me? I'm sure you and the baby could use a good sleep." Matthews's lips turned up some as he spoke about the baby, Mary's hand instantly moving to her growing bump as she moved to lay with him. Everything at Downton had been such a blur since Sybil passed and now here they were expecting. Mary worried in so many ways about the outcome of childbirth. She didn't want her husband to know that she feared things would go like they did with Sybil or worse that they would lose the child like Cora had done before.

"Only if you read to us and do it in that silly accent." Mary had grown to love falling asleep to Matthew reading to her and as his smooth voice began to recite the loud passage to felt her stomach flutter. The movement was quick and felt odd and instantly terrified her. Large covers wrapped around them both as Mary turned her head to hide the fear, Matthews's voice still calm as he read.

"Flick, flick." Mary felt the odd movement again and panic froze her. She needed to get to Isobel and make sure everything was okay; for once she would turn to her Mother in Law. "Matthew my dear, I just remembered I had some business with your mother. If I don't go now I will forget it, my brain has been so scrambled lately." Her words were rushed as she moved slowly to grab a robe and slippers, hoping she could get out before Matthew stopped her. "Darling? Just wait, what is it?" His question was barely spoken as she was out the door, not looking back.

Mary knew she wouldn't be able to walk down to Isobel's at this time of night and not in the condition she was in. She also knew she wouldn't be able to wait for the chauffeur to wake and take her. Mary was still every bit stubborn as she took the spare key and managed to bring her husband's car to life. Matthew had been so damned proud of that car and now it would her way to Isobel. As the engine rumbled she didn't even think twice before heading to Isobel's, the night air drifting along her dark braids.

"I promise you little one, this is the last careless thing I will do as long as you are okay." Mary spoke softly to her stomach as she placed her free hand on the bump. As soon as she arrived and started ringing the doorbell the staff was rushing to let her in. They were beyond confused as she pushed in and started heading up the old worn in but extravagant stars. She knew the house so well from when she would visit her Mama when just a small child.

The last thought on her mind was composure as she opened the older woman's door, waking her from her slumber. "Isobel, its Mary and I need to speak to you." The last time she had barged in on someone sleeping was when Sybil had passed; she hoped Isobel didn't think this was under the same circumstances. "Mary? Is something wrong with Matthew?" Of course the older woman would automatically think something was wrong with Matthew. "No, I think it's the baby.. I think there is something wrong."

It was rare for Mary Crawley to show worry but here she was, her tone cracking as she admitted that she thought something was terribly wrong. Isobel quickly rose from the bed, lighting a candle with the help of her Lady's maid. "You can go; I think I need to speak to Mary alone." As the maid left Isobel placed her hand on Mary's stomach before looking into her eyes. "Now my Dear, tell me why you think something is wrong."

"We were going to rest and I started to feel a flutter and I just think everything is going to well. Something has to be wrong." The word flutter shot through her mother in law as she moved her hand around, knowing just what it was. "Like that?" She asked as Mary nodded, the pinch surprising her again but in a nice way. Isobel laughed lightly as she looked calmly at Mary, her hand still resting on the bump. "Mary, it's just the baby kicking. Everything is perfectly fine. See right there, it's letting it's presence be known"

Of course it was letting himself known, their perfect baby was just kicking and nothing was wrong. Mary felt so relieved and foolish but beyond relived. She moved her soft hand to where Isobel's had rested and just smiled. The flutters were calming but now were so welcomed as she let a small tear escape her eye. "I was just so worried that I never imagined it was something positive. Oh my it kicks just like their father in his sleep."

"Good heavens Mary, I had to rush to find you." Matthew's worried voice broke them both from the moment as he peered his head into the bedroom. His cheeks were flushed bright red as he moved into the room, worry cursing through his veins. "I tried to follow but the chauffeur moved slowly and you were already gone. Please my Darling, tell me why we are here so late."

Mary knew she needed to explain before her husband exploded, Matthew was never one to handle worrying well. Her mother in law nodded with a smile before heading to the door. "I will just leave you two alone for a minute but do remember the hour it is." Mary was so very thankful for this moment to be just for them, she would have to thank Isobel later for the gesture.

"Matthew I thought there was something wrong with the baby." Her voice was low as she looked up from behind her long lashes. "Why didn't you say? Is everything fine?" There he was worrying again; Matthew would have grey hair sooner than later. "Yes, it was just kicking. Our little one can kick now." His eyes lit up like a million candles as he collapsed to his knees in front of her, his hands reaching for Mary's. Matthew was enamored with his wife and so happy, everything was just right for once.

Nothing needed to be said as Mary took his rugged hand and moved it along her stomach. Tiny flutters ripped across her skin and Matthew grinned widely. They were feeling the movements together, this tiny life they had created. "Remarkable, this is more than I could have imagined."

Mary was beginning to get tired as she let out a small yawn, her husband still at her feet. "Oh Mary, let's get you home and resting. We have all the time in the world to feel this." "Yes please." She smiled as Matthew moved to his feet, instantly offering his hand for hers. Everything was so nice, she felt so safe and content in the moment for once. Lady Mary Crawley was at peace with the idea of being a mother.


End file.
